Harry Potter and the Circle of Time
by proud-Potter-fan-forever
Summary: Harry Potter begins the journey on finding the horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione.... How does love defy hatred? When did Hermione, become HIS 'Mione? Read on... I am not very great at summaries....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Rebinding loose threads

Disclaimer: Oh yeah! I own Harry Potter and that's why I am posting here instead of making money out of it…. C'mon…. You know I don't, so don't sue me… I am just a 15 yr old girl who loves HP… Not own it…. Everything here but the plot belongs to the one and only JKR….

Spoilers: This story contains spoilers for all the HP books till HBP… So if you haven't read any of those, please be warned… And for those you who haven't, what business here when you could be reading that? Jus kiddin

And without further delay, presenting to you Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on the bed in an orange filled room in the Weasley's house. After all he felt that attending the wedding was something that he must do before he left for the horcrux hunt. The Weasley's deserved that. And suddenly he was filled with respect and admiration for Fleur Delacour.

Much like what he had commented last year when he was in this room, he knew that she was intelligent but then her acceptance of Bill as he was, in the present condition, threw light on her bravery and courage and not to mention her fierce determination to wed the person she loves despite his physical appearance

'Hope I find someone like that… Or maybe I shouldn't… Who knows if I am going to survive this? If an all-powerful wizard like Dumbledore could be brutally murdered in cold blood by the scum…the traitor, what chance did he stand? Yes. Dumbledore did mention something about love and he was forcefully reminded of the events that happened last year when Dumbledore explained to him that he had set too much store by the prophecy..

And then Harry silently vowed to avenge the death of his parents, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore and the large number of nameless and faceless figures who were slaughtered in the regimen of the Dark Lord… The chain, the locket, something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, he kept chanting to himself. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not hear the door open revealing Hermione

" Harry! What are you doing here? The wedding is about to start. Don't you want to come down? People are going spare down there and all Ron can think of right now is getting the wedding over so that he can go feast. Honestly, that boy deserves to be more serious in some situation. You would think he doesn't have any consideration under the circumstances this wedding is occurring… Harry, Harry! Sorry I began rambling. Lets go down now shall we?"

Harry silently thanked the welcome distraction that Hermione was and followed her out of the door only to find him facing Ginny. Seeing Ginny was sort of painful. But what surprised Harry was that he did not feel any remorse on breaking up things with Ginny and he most certainly did not want to get together with Ginny during his short stay there. But Ginny refused to understand that it was for her own good. She was silent and most likely brooding over it.

Though she had agreed to it during Dumbledore's funeral, Harry figured that she was not taking the news very well after all… He hoped that one day he would be a happy man, with no Voldemort to kill, nothing to worry and happily settle down in life…

And so finally the wedding was over and Harry resigned to his room to start packing. Ron and Hermione joined him soon after

" What a tiring day! And to think that I actually managed to wear these robes? Mate, you agree that these are better than the ones mum got me for the Yule Ball though, don't you?" asked Ron, pointing to his robes

" Oh Honestly Ron… Leave him alone. Are you done packing? I know you like to leave things to the last moment"

Harry was relieved to find that they were back to normal after all that happened last year. It seemed too bizarre to even think of it.

" So Harry, are we telling the Weasley's directly or shall we leave them a note? And we are heading to Godric's Hollow I hope?"

" Hermione, I think it will be better if we leave a note. I am just afraid what their reaction might be if they find that I am taking Ron with me. They just had some happy moments during Bill's wedding and to answer your other question, I still haven't figured out where Godric's Hollow is. So I think it might be better if we went to Privet Drive first. And then I could introduce you to the graceful family who raised me like the apple of their eye", said Harry sarcastically

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Ron bet her to it. " Harry mate, don't talk nonsense. I myself saw Hermione here looking up some nice jinxes that she perfected on the twins, especially for the muggles… We will make sure we give them a proper farewell, wont we Hermione… Or maybe I should call you Hermy?"

" Oh Yeah! Sure Ron… I will give you the assurance that I will… But call me Hermy once more, I don't think I might contain myself to giving a farewell to the Dursleys, you might become my guest too!"

" Ok Ok… I don't understand this. When Fleur calls you that you don't even retort… Poor me"

" Fine Ron. Leave it", said Harry clearly trying to suppress a grin.

" Hmph… I am going to get a glass of eggnog… I will be back soon"

" Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to ask you since… I know that Peter was the secret keeper when my parents died… So will I be able to know where Godric's will be? If I am a Potter I also get into the bond right? Or will it have been broken since my parents are dead"

" I know Harry, I looked it up. Since the person with whom the fidelius was performed is dead, the spell is broken now actually. But then I remember reading that your house was destroyed during that Halloween. Are you sure you want to go? Whatever decision you make, me and Ron will support you throughout, you know that don't you?" asked Hermione, enveloping Harry in a tight embrace as a few tears threatened to leak out of his eyes.

Ron, came in and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and one on Hermione's and said, " Don't worry mate. I know what you are thinking now. Me and Hermy here are coming with you no matter what. If you are Dumbledore's man thorough and through, then I am your man through and through. Ok?"

Hermione for once did not bother to correct Ron when he called her Hermy and muttered into Harry's tear soaked T-Shirt.

" Hey, what about me?"

" Don't worry, Hermy, you can be Harry's woman through and through.", said Ron and then realizing what he said he corrected himself with a shrug of his shoulders… And for once, Harry Potter was at complete peace with himself…

AN: Is the story any good? I just got this story into my head when I was sitting and reading for my exams, I had to post it… Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome!" I will post the next chapter soon. Within tomorrow hopefully


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Dream

Disclaimer: Standard ones… Yeah I am JKR…. Like anyone is going to believe me…. Please take a look at the first chapter for the disclaimer

AN: Thanx Raven55… I will make sure that I update this one soon, 'cos it kinda came as a fully formed plot into my head… At least enough to last a few chapters…

As for the other two stories… I believe I have gone on a complete hiatus… I don't know how to proceed, call it severe writer's block… When I was in the 7th chapter of LIESTD I was pretty sure that I would complete it, but then I had to shift houses and stuff and I pretty much forgot about it… Will update soon.

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 2

Harry was standing in the middle of the battlefield… He held his wand in one hand and Ron was on his other side limping their way to the middle of the battlements…There stood the red eyes that he knew well and hated…And to his side was something like a stand with two chains trapping two people…He couldn't see properly, but Ron's anguished yet muffled scream alerted him that those two people were someone important…

He approached and screamed himself, but no sound came out…The two persons were Hermione and Ginny with shackles on their wrist and bound by some invisible barriers…Their heads appeared limp on their shoulders and eyes lifeless, however their ragged breathing and movement assured Harry that they were alive. Harry was momentarily distracted and that proved fatal. With one flick off Voldemort's wand Ron's hand on his shoulder's suddenly felt limp and Harry screamed once more.

" So Harry, We meet at last…What I still don't understand is how you have even survived this far? Is this because of this little mudblood?" he asked pointing his wand at Hermione, "Or is this because of this little blood traitor? I need to know Harry, I really need to"

" Let go of them you monster", screamed Harry. " Its me you want not them. Why are you doing this to me?', asked Harry pointing to Ron

" Oh! How foolish of you to ask such a thing. Dear Harry, I need to rid the world of evil peo"

Voldemort never completed his sentence for Harry rushed to him, eyes wide with fury he shouted, and "If there is any evil in this world, its you"

Voldemort remained silent and then calmly met Harry's gaze and said, " The time has come Harry. You get to have one of them alive, choose yourself. It's either the mudblood or the blood traitor… Or should I say the last blood traitor since the other one is already dead? Well since you seem too hesitant to decide, let me begin" and raised his wand at Hermione. With one spell and a burst of green Hermione lay dead

Harry woke up suddenly, forehead wet with sweat and his heartbeat racing to find Hermione's face concernedly hovering about and Ron's not far behind

" You're alive… Hermione, Ron… Thank goodness", he said and pulled Hermione into a hug… That was the first time that he had drawn Hermione into a hug. He never publicly displayed any form of affection, and it was she who usually initiated the hugs. This sudden change shocked Hermione who was half over Harry's bed and she tumbled onto him… Sheets mixed up and trying to entangle themselves, both of them fell to the floor in a mixture of sheets and limbs

Ron who was watching the whole thing, smiled to himself. He realized that he had feelings for Hermione, but after sixth year, at Dumbledore's funeral, he realized that his feelings were not reciprocated. He since realized that Hermione loved Harry unbeknownst to herself and vice versa.

They then got up slowly, only to trip and fall again

" Harryyy…", screamed Hermione. " Let me get up first. Then you get up"

Slowly they were apart and then Harry began recounting the dream to Hermione and Ron. Hermione had started crying. Harry wrapped a protective arm around her and said, " I don't know, 'Mione. I don't know what to do. I will make sure that the situation doesn't come true. Ron, you and I stick like bodyguards to this lady here"

Ron joined the embrace and said, " Harry, mate, don't worry. I will. But why is it that she never reacts when you call her 'Mione and she gets all jumpy when I call her Hermy?" joked Ron trying to cheer the mood. And halfheartedly both Harry and Hermione laughed.

Harry looked out of the window and exclaimed, " It's gonna be sunrise soon. I think we might have to write the letter now. All packed aren't you guys? One last time, are you sure…" began Harry but shut up at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione took a spare piece of parchment and a quill. She sat on the table and began writing, "Whom should I address the letter to?"

Ron replied, " Make it funny, Hermy. I want them to remember us for the fun times we had, in case one of us…" he trailed off

And so Hermione began the letter with additions from Harry and Ron here and there. And when it was finished Hermione read it out. There were separate letters to Ron's mum and dad and Hermione's and one letter to Ginny and one to the twins and one to Bill and Charlie. They didn't bother writing to Percy

Finally when she finished reading the letter, a young girl with auburn hair pulled out the extendable ears from their door, and with a tear in her eye, opened the door and revealed her presence and said, " Good luck to all of you. Harry, I just hope you find some happiness, even if not with me. Hermione, stay with them, protect them, prevent them from going crazy. Ron, I love you… Please don't leave me once and for all. Harry, I know I had a crush on you for a long time but I just want you to return, if not for me, for everyone. And Hermione, you are my closest friend… Don't leave me… Iam not going to stop you guys. I know it has to be done. But try to write at least wont you?"

And when she finished she fell down to the floor crying and Hermione came up to her and hugged her and soon there was not a dry eye in the room.

Ron came up to his sister and Hermione and said, " I think its time we get going. Once mum wakes up we are never leaving. Ginny, I love you too. Please stay safe. Keep these letters someplace where everyone can find them and make sure they read it out aloud. Including yours and the personal letters", he completed and hugged Ginny.

Harry then came forward and said, " Thank you Ginny" and then the trio gathered their luggage and apparated to No.#4 Privet Drive

" Stay safe please… God be with you", said Ginny and sunk to the floor unable to control her crying

AN: That's the second installment. We get to know what surprise in store for the Dursleys and the letters in the next chapter. Please review… It's like food. No reviews, then you are starving me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi! Back with the third installment… Thanks again Raven55…. Definitely prevented me from starving! And really sorry for the long time I took to update, I just found out that I have gotten selected for the national level competition in a scholarship and was absolutely thrilled with that… And some other stuff like parting with some friends who were close to me, it took a toll on the writing…

Standard disclaimers apply

Without further ado, on with the chapter

Chapter 3 – The Letters

Ginny simply stood there staring at the spot where the trio, as they were called, were standing. She didn't want to believe it. She fought with the idea that this might have been the last time she was seeing them, but she pushed those thoughts aside and proceeded downstairs with the letters.

She went to the dining table and placed the letters there silently and turned back to go to her room, only to find herself face to face with her father.

" What are you doing here at this time in the morning Ginny? Is something wrong? What is it that you have there?", asked Mr.Weasley and that was all it took for Ginny to collapse into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

" Dad, Ron, Harry and Hermione have left… They told me to keep these letters where everyone can see them and told me that they would have to be read out. They also have kept separate letters for Hermione's parents and us. I am so scared Dad, I am so damn scared."

From behind they heard a gasp, turning around to find Mrs. Weasley. She was barely managing to control her tears

" I knew this would happen, what did I tell you Arthur? I knew that something like this is going to happen. And let me guess they didn't want to tell us personally because they thought I would stop them? Oh! The poor dears… Many full grown and trained Aurors have perished mercilessly under you-know-who, what chance do they stand? Oh! Arthur, I still remember when I went home to find Gideon and Fabian dead. They came back in a coffin blown up to smithereens. I don't think I will be alive if something like that happened to either one of them", she said and burst out crying.

" Ginny, go wake up Bill and Charlie. Floo Fred and George and ask them to come here immediately. I think you already sent an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Granger asking them to come here? And Lupin? Good then lets settle down and see what they have written to us. I am sure that they will protect each other with their lives. I can just pray that they remain safe."

Finally everyone was settled down, though it took the Weasley's quite some time to calm Mrs. Granger who firmly refused to believe that her daughter had gone off with her friends on a quest that could either save the world or get her killed or both. Remus and Tonks arrived soon after and were promptly shocked to hear the news for which they were called upon so urgently.. Bill was not very happy when he was woken up at 6'o'clock in the morning after his wedding night and came out grudgingly. However when he heard the news, all traces of annoyance disappeared

After settling down the dining table, Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the famous Weasley family clock and muttered an incantation and soon after Harry and Hermione's face were added to it.

" They are family too", she said to the others. No one failed to notice that the trio's hands were pointing to travel

Fred and George volunteered to read the letters and began with the one addressed to all of them

_Dear Red Heads, Dentists, Werewolves, Veelas and Metamorphmagis_

As you might have rightly guessed, we have started the journey that Dumbledore began. Voldemort is not going to have the pleasure of taking lives into his own hands. Please do not try to contact us. We have embarked on a quest that might prove fatal in more than one ways and there is only one way to end this, by death. Either Voldemort's or ours. And please refrain from using You-Know-Who, what if I don't know? And Ron would like to add that Moldiepants or pig in a wig or U-NO-POO might be better suggestions

We really want to say that we loved the family as a whole, Percy and all. The love you have bestowed upon me and Harry like we were your own children is simply overwhelming, I just hope that you understand the circumstances under which we are leaving.

Love,

Scarface, his sidekick and their bookworm

P.S Hermione actually came up with these nicknames. Aint they better? Now she is hitting me on my head. Cant a person even make a comment in peace?

Soon after they opened the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Granger

Dear Mom and Dad, (It said in Hermione's neat handwriting)

I know that you are disappointed that I left without informing you. But I beg you not to be angry with me. My boys need me. After all what good is the trio without its brain? That would be me, of course, rightly called the bookworm. I didn't really know what to put in the letter, but I ask both of you not to worry, because I made sure that we took our toothbrush, toothpaste, floss etc with us. Dental hygiene shall be the first preference around here. Killing an evil psychopath who plots world dominations doesn't stand a chance next to this doesn't it? I will make sure that these two brush their teeth. We don't know where we will be staying, how we will sleep, what we will eat or anything else except that we are with Harry. My boys are there to save my head and I am there for them too. Please do not have any bad thoughts if this is the last times I am writing or speaking to you, because you can be assured that I am very happy, much more happier than I would have been if I stayed behind. I love you both. Take care

As the bookworm's bodyguards, Ron and me like to add that your daughter is the one who keeps us sane most of the time. We will give our life to protect her. So don't send anyone after us!

Love,

Minnie and her bodyguards! We are born to save her! Remember the troll? The basilisk? Exactly!

P.S. Mother I hope that you were able to figure out that I didn't sign the letter. This was an attempt at humor by ickle Ronniekins

Even Molly couldn't help smiling a little after hearing the letter. " Oh! The children. How considerate of them. They did not want us to feel all depressed; they are trying to lighten our moods. I just hope that no harm comes to them."

Next they read the letter written by Harry to Remus

Dearest guy with a furry little problem and the one, who persuaded him to go out with you,

Tonks, I never got to congratulate you for successfully managing to convince Mr. Moony and moony, congrats man. You deserve some happiness.

I wanted to thank you for being with me for so long. You are the only remainder that I have about my parents, Sirius and the times you shared. I will always look up to you as the first DADA professor whom I liked, who did not have old Moldiepants on his head, or groomed his hair once a minute, or turn out to be a Death nibbler or a toad… You are the one who channelised my happiness into my patronus. Thank you for everything and keep Tonks with you. Dumbledore would be happy to have a little more love in the world.

Love,

Prongs. Jr, the red headed devil and the bushy haired angel.

They then opened the letter they had written to the Weasley siblings…

Dear Red Heads,

I just want to tell you that I really tried to force your brother out of this whole mess, but like what our Hermy said, they had time to back out of it, and they didn't want to… And when has she ever been wrong? I am admitting today that I need them, no matter what noble intentions I might have had to put them aside for this journey, I need them, they mean everything to me and I think they will be safest when they are with me, ignoring the fact that their danger increases ten fold because they are with me.

Ginny, you might be wondering why I left you out. I am really sorry, its not that I don't trust you, but it's just something that has to be done. The last few weeks were like a dream, you are too different from me. At least for now, I don't know when I will come back or whether I will even come back, so carry on with your life. I don't want you to be noble and wait for me…

Bill, Fleur, Happy Married Life. I have to make a mention here, Fleur you really are brave… And I respect you with total admiration, not for your looks, but for your heart, the heart that told you to stay with Bill… Hats off to you. I just hope everyone realizes that this is exactly what we need at the time of war, a little solace to our soul… I know all of you are wondering, I can almost hear the laughter of Fred and George as I write this, when did ickle Harry become so mature? Yeah. I think I must be channeling Dumbledore. Jus kidding

Fred n George, or rather Gred and Forge, some of the stuff you had at your shop would be really useful. So in case we are in need of anything, we will send you an owl with the location you need to get it to. I hope you will be able to get it for us.

I can almost visualize Mrs. Weasley's crying face, Mr. Weasley's concern, while I write this. I have to tell you, you were the second parents I had. I love you both like my own parents, but I don't know how to say this, as I never had much time with my parents either. So, we just want to say that we love you all. Please stay safe for us…

Harry, Hermione and Ron

By the end of the letter no one had a dry eye in the room.

" Fred, I think it's high time we put aside jokes and start preparing for the doom of Voldemort. For Dumbledore, For Harry's Parents and all the nameless people who lost their lives because of him", said George with such fierce determination that it made the hair stand up on the others head. And they left to do exactly the same

AN; I will continue with Privet Drive next chapter. It will be fully abt trio….


End file.
